El fantasma del piano
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Una melodia suave y macabra... alguien a quien no le creen, una muerte inevitable, fic reeditado.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los tome prestados un momento para esta historia de terror.

Esta es una re-edición parcial (no todo cambio) del fic del mismo nombre que apareció el 11 de octubre de este año por mi cumpleaños, digamos que lo re-edite por que en esos momentos no sabía que tan legal sería (según el reglamento del Site) el que matara a Athena, pero decidí re-editarlo, digamos que después de pesarlo un poco no me gusto como quedo, espero que les guste el resultado

CAPITULO ÚNICO: EL FANTASMA DEL PIANO.

La habitación estaría en absoluta oscuridad de no ser por esos pequeños rayos de luz que logran colarse a través del poco espacio que les da las gruesas cortinas, por la poca luz que logra entrar del soleado día al otro lado de las frías paredes se percibe un lugar lleno de polvo, con cuadros tirados, jarros, estantes desbaratados o a medio desbaratar por el paso del tiempo, un espejo de varios siglos de antigüedad con el marco roto, se podía percibir que el marco era de un color oscuro, tal vez negro, en uno de los pocos estantes que aun se conserva con cierta endeble estabilidad se ve un viejo metrónomo (1) lleno de polvo.

Sin interrumpir la tranquilidad de la oscura habitación, una oscura silueta entra y toma el empolvado metrónomo, lo limpia un poco y sonríe, como quien acaba de encontrar alguien que había estado buscando durante largo tiempo, una vez que hubo encontrado ese viejo metrónomo, salió sin perturbar la tranquilidad de la habitación, dejando como muestra que hubo alguien hay: un pequeño cuadro sin polvo, gracias a la base del objeto retirado; el extraño visitante se retiro feliz de por fin tener un nuevo objetivo.

Lejos de esa oscura habitación, al mismo tiempo, en una bella mansión de Japón, 2 chicas estaban discutiendo acerca de cual instrumento es mejor: si el arpa o el piano, una de las chicas es de cabello largo y negro, piel blanca y ojos violetas, estaba usando uno de sus vestidos negros, mientras que la otra chica es de cabello violeta, también largo, ojos color violetas, vestida como de costumbre de blanco.

—Pero como eres terca Pandora —dijo la joven de cabello violeta —, el piano es un instrumento exquisito y dulce, mucho mejor que el arpa.

—Eso quisieras —dijo de forma seca Pandora —, sólo dices eso por que sabes que el arpa es un instrumento suave y de sonido gentil Saori, la que no sabe apreciar un buen sonido eres tu, es obvio que el arpa es muy superior al piano.

A fuera de la habitación donde las jóvenes discutían sobre que instrumento es mejor, varios hombres movían la cabeza de forma negativa, como si ya estuvieran algo cansados de esa discusión que al parecer nunca acabaría, por lo que se veía en el rostro de los jóvenes llevaban varios días en esa discusión, pero como tenían que protegerlas no se les ponían al brinco, en especial por que ambas son de carácter fuerte.

Lentamente en la mansión iba entrando la noche y los ánimos parecían calmarse, aunque todos los presentes, los que alguna vez fueran enemigos estaban en una época de paz, ellos estaban casi seguros de que aun dormidas seguirían discutiéndole a la otra sobre el instrumento favorito de cada una; en esos momentos, una silueta oscura iba entrando a la sala donde la señorita Kido tenía su piano, junto al cual, y por insistencia de la seorita Pandora, estaba su arpa, instrumentos con los cuales ya habían sacado de quicio a más de uno de sus guerreros, ya que nunca tocaban lo mismo y les sacaban de quicio las notas desiguales, la oscura silueta coloco el metrónomo que llevaba en las manos sobre el piano, pensando de que al día siguiente su misión sería llevada al cabo por un Dios.

Al día siguiente, y después de que Saori y Pandora estuvieran echándose de indirectas a causa de la música Pandora se fue por su lado, ya que estaba muy molesta para andar oyendo el piano de Saori, mientras que Saori entraba al salón y observo un viejo metrónomo lleno de polvo sobre su piano, lo limpió con su pañuelo, este le parecía muy bonito a pesar de todo, por lo que lo volvió a colocar en su lugar y lo accionaba, pero al momento en que la opaca aguja dorada se empezó a mover el piano empezó a tocar de forma macabra la canción de _Para Elisa_ dejando a la chica totalmente paralizada, ya que no encontraba en esos momentos explicación alguna para que eso sucediera, en el momento en que ella salió corriendo de la habitación, después de oír toda la tonada, una voz roca de ultratumba dijo: **3 veces más**.

Cuando menciono lo que había pasado nadie le creyó, por que todos estaban convencidos de que el piano no tocaría sólo, pensaron que ya había estado discutiendo tanto con Pandora que ya empezaba a oír cosas, por lo que nadie le tomo mucha importancia, ella pensó que quizás fuera su imaginación, aunque no había alcanzado a oír la voz del fantasma.

Después de eso, a media noche, la joven Diosa se había levantado por un vaso de agua, pasando enfrente al salón se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta, negando para si misma el que realmente hubiera escuchado al piano tocar sólo, paso tranquilamente frente a él, pero antes de que llegara a la cocina sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que podían al oír claramente la misma melodía que hacía unas horas, regreso sobre sus propios pasos para asegurarse de que fuera el piano, al observar que el piano brillaba levemente mientras la melodía se oía la hizo pensar que ahora si estaba convencida de que oyó al piano tocar sólo, se asusto tanto que regreso corriendo a su habitación, mientras gritaba aterrada.

Al oír los gritos de la chica hizo que todos se despertaran, le preguntaron que pasaba, para ese momento la música ya había acabado y por sus gritos y el ruido que habían estado haciendo los demás, no oyó al fantasma decir: **dos veces más**, les dijo que había bajado por un vaso con agua y que ahora si estaba segura de haber oído al piano tocar la canción de _Para Elisa_, que ahora si estaba segura que no fuese su imaginación, varios le dijeron que sólo debía haber estado soñando, que debió haber bajado media dormida y había creído que el piano tocaba sólo, pero Saori le costo mucho calmarse.

Después de varias horas, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad típica de la mansión Kido, lentamente parecía eso parecía ser un mal sueño, por lo que Saori intento no pensar más en la música del piano, pero al no estar segura de que era lo que pasaba no pudo tomar ninguna precaución para que todo esto no pasara, por lo que seguramente podría oír las otras dos veces sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, por lo que dejo olvidado el asunto del piano todo el tiempo que el fantasma se lo permitió.

Cuando Saori se quedo sola por tercera vez en el salón volvió a oír al piano, no podía creerlo, sabía que en las últimas 24 horas no había vuelto a discutir con Pandora sobre nada y que se encontraba totalmente despierta, por lo que estaba segura de que esta vez si estaba oyendo al piano tocar sólo, por lo que subió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, ya que pensó que ahí no podría oír al piano, pero una vez ahí, su cajita musical se abrió sola y se oyó la misma canción que la del piano… cosa que la asusto más, dado que esa cajita tenía programada otra canción distinta… agarro la cajita y la aventó provocando que se rompiera y sus joyas estuvieran desperdigadas por todos lados, pero la pequeña grabadora que tenía en su cuarto empezó a sonar y termino la canción, fue cuando noto que la canción iba cada vez más lento, en eso oye una voz mientras aparece en la pared un mensaje, el cual es: **1 vez más**, en ese momento de la impresión la joven Diosa se desmaya, estando en el frío suelo de su habitación largo rato, hasta que Seiya va a verla para avisarle que la cena ya esta lista y la encuentra en el suelo, la recuesta delicadamente en la cama de esta, hablándole al resto para que alguien llamara a un doctor, mientras esto sucedía se dio cuenta de la cajita rota y las joyas en el suelo.

Lejos de ahí una chica de veintiún años y 1.60 de estatura vestida con pantalones de mezclilla, camisa blanca con un pentagrama en dorado en la espalda de la camisa y en el frente una leyenda: _no crees en ella, pero ella cree en ti_, estaba llamando a su casa para confirmar la información que había obtenido de su espejo-oráculo, después del tercer tono oyó claramente como el teléfono del otro lado de la línea se callo y oía los balbuceos de una bebe. Inmediatamente se imagino que la bebe debía ser su sobrina Quetzalli, por lo que sonrió levemente, cuando oyó la voz de una chica al otro lado del teléfono, de hecho, con ella buscaba hablar.

—Quetzalli… no mi amor, suelta el teléfono —decía la muchacha, ya que parecía estar intentando quitarle el auricular a la bebe de unos meses —, dale a mamá el teléfono cariño… —cuando logra quitárselo se oye los llantos de la niña, dado que aun no quería regresárselo a su madre en esos momentos —, no llores linda, anda, cálmate y regálame una sonrisita… ¿bueno?, ¿Quién habla?.

—Soy yo Mallinaly (se lee _Malinali_), tu prima Yukako (2) —dijo sonriente la muchacha —, es que mi espejo-oráculo me mostró que tanto el espectro oscuro como el fantasma del piano habían regresado y que en estos momentos están tras una muchacha llamada Saori Kido, por lo creo que por cuestiones del destino llegue aquí… ¿no sabes si el sello está roto?... ¿no tienes ninguna información para mi prima?.

—No, pero tu ya sabes que sólo un Dios de la muerte podría haber roto el sello momentáneamente sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta —dijo la chica que intentaba tranquilizar a su pequeña hija —, no creo que Mictecacihuatl (3) rompiera el sello para esos dos espíritus salieran, en especial ya deberías saber que sólo un Dios de la Muerte puede controlar al espectro oscuro.

—¿No sabes que Dios de la Muerte pudo haberlo hecho? —pregunto intrigada Yukako.

—No se… tal vez Hades —dijo Mallinali pensativamente —, ya sabes que Mictecacihuatl nos dijo que hace unos meses intento usar sus poderes para causar un Apocalipsis, y que fue Athena y sus santos, quienes se lo impidieron, y que Saori Kido es Athena, aunque deberías intentar comunicarte con la Diosa Mictecacihuatl, tal vez ella te confirme algo.

—Tiene sentido lo que dices, creo que le tendré que preguntar a Mictecacihuatl, será mejor que me apure, creo que esto es importante —dijo algo nerviosa preguntándose si aun tenía tiempo, y si aun lo tenía cuanto era —, gracias por tu ayuda prima, y por favor, no vuelvas a dejar a mi sobrina cerca del teléfono que para la próxima se va a descalabrar.

La chica va lo más rápido que puede hacia un lugar en la enorme ciudad a comprar un metrónomo y un espejo de marco negro, sabía que por el paso del tiempo, el espejo de marco negro que debía estar en la Torre de los Espíritus anexa a su casa debería estar muy dañado… tal vez roto, y aparte no tenía tiempo de ir hasta México por él, era el problema de tener dos nacionalidades y radicar la mayoría del tiempo en un país e ir por su trabajo de Shaman a otro y dejar la mitad o la gran mayoría de sus cosas en casa.

Después de comprar las cosas necesarias fue lo más rápido posible a la mansión Kido, ya que seguramente tendría el tiempo contado tanto Saori Kido como los habitantes de esa Mansión, ya que lo más seguro es que no se contentaría con sólo una vida, al llegar ve a varios hombres en la entrada, aunque le parecía muy curioso que todos a excepción de uno llevaran armaduras, el único que no llevaba una armadura traía un traje de kendo puesto con todo y espada de bambú, ese hombre era calvo, de todos los demás había armaduras que le recordaban a un lobo, un león (este es Ban del leoncillo, no Aioria), un unicornio, un oso, algo que parecía una serpiente, tal vez la hidra y un sapo de color negro, intento convencerlos de que era necesario que entrase, ya que podía ayudar a la Señorita Kido y a los demás habitantes de la mansión.

En esos momentos la chica piensa que quizás no la vayan a dejar pasar, por lo la chica metió su mano derecha a su mochila y saco un extraño objeto, que parecía ser una medalla extraña con mechas en listones de color naranja y amarillo, lo alzo sobre su cabeza y exclamo en voz alta: _Condena de los alesbrijes_, con lo cual, santos de bronce, espectro y kendoka(4) quedaron paralizados con una neblina naranja y amarilla rodeándolos, vio en la sala a un doctor hablándole a otra muchacha y otros muchachos que salieron al ver unos destellos naranjas y amarillos, la vieron y les pidió que la dejaran entrar para ver a Saori, intentan explicarles quien es ella pero no le creen y no la dejan entran.

En un momento en que nadie habla se perciben las notas de la canción que Saori decía que oía la chica entra de una forma muy agresiva y cuando entra al salón de donde se oía la música ve caer el cuerpo sin vida de Saori, al tiempo que el espectro oscuro entra al frío salón para volver a meter al fantasma del piano en su metrónomo y largarse, envolviendo la habitación en una densa oscuridad y con una sonora carcajada dejando a más de uno sorprendidos y aterrados por lo que acababa de pasar… tal vez si hubieran dejado pasar antes a la chica o le hubieran hecho caso a Saori ella aun estuviera viva, pero el hubiera no existe, siempre que se plantea un "hubiera", es para evitar que un daño colateral surja por cualquier tipo de suceso…

(1)Metrónomo: son esos aparatitos como triangulares con una aguja que usan los que estudian música para medir el tiempo… bueno, no se si es el tiempo o el ritmo, pero creo que para eso sirve.

(2)Yukako Sotomura, es, por así decirlo, mi otro nombre, soy la misma Yukako que aparece en el fic "Magia" de Little Pandora.

(3)Mictecacihuatl: en náhuatl "Señora de la muerte", en la mitología azteca reina de Mictlán, el 9o. y último nivel del inframundo.

Su propósito es vigilar los huesos de los muertos. Ella presidía los festivales Aztecas hechos en honor de los muertos (que evolucionaron con la incorporación del cristianismo hasta el Día de Muertos contemporáneo), es conocida como la "Dama de la Muerte", ya que se cree que murió al nacer. A veces se la representa trabajando en conjunto con Mictlantecuhtli, y a veces en conflicto.

(3)Kendoka es una persona que ya alcanzó el grado de maestro justamente en Kendo, ¿Si recuerdan que él loco de Tatsumi con todo y traje de Kendo una vez intento "defender" a Saori en las doce casas?


End file.
